Homecoming with the gang!
by YuYuGirls
Summary: rating just to be safe AU All the yyh characters are going to our school. But with new students, and evil teachers, things are bound to go wrong...RR Please!
1. lunch

Hi. I'm Michelle, one of the trio that makes up the YuYuGirls. I'm typing up the first part of our story.  Hope ya like it! We all worked hard on it.

Oh, and we don't own yu yu hakusho.

Steph: what are you saying?! Of course we do!! 

*:Lawyers appear *

Michelle and Britsu: *hold Steph's mouth shut * she didn't say anything!

Lawyers: *glare suspiciously *

Girls: heh heh?

Michelle: anyway, here we go. *Gives lawyers a nervous look * help us!

It was a fairly cloudy day at the high school. The group of girls (consisting of Snki, Britsu, Michelle, Botan, Keiko, and Genkai (Yes, Genkai is a teen and is in high school.)) chatted happily as they walked to lunch. There were many separate conversations, but somehow they understood each other.

"Grr!" Michelle growled suddenly. "It's that stupid Hiei Jaganashi!" (Is that his last name? I read it somewhere…)

"He's not so bad…" Snki said. 

Michelle frowned. "To you perhaps…"

The rest of the group continued talking except for Michelle and Snki, who were not watching the black-haired guy.

"OMG!"

"What?" Snki asked.

Michelle glared and turned to her friend. "He flipped me off!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Botan said cheerfully. "He does that to everyone."

Everyone blinked at her and sweatdropped. -_-U

"Soooo," Botan said later. "Homecoming is next week…. any ideas about who to go with?" She looked straight at Michelle. 

"Um…heh heh…" Michelle blushed. 

"Ooooooooh!" the girls grinned. 

"Shut up," Michelle muttered, a little more quiet than usual.

"Who is it?" Keiko asked.

Michelle didn't answer. Two boys walked by and Michelle looked up, watching them. 

One was the handsome, silver-haired Youko, one of the most popular guys in the school. The other was his best friend, the ooh-so-hot, black-haired Kuronue.

The girls watched them pass, then looked at Michelle.

"Oooooh!" 

"Shut up!" Michelle growled again. 

"Oooh… I think Michelle has a crush," Keiko teased.

"Now we just have to figure out which one," Genkai concluded.

"I'll never tell! Muahahah!" Michelle yelled and darted around the corner and into the lunchroom.

"Well, we had better get into the lunchroom," Snki said.

The girls followed Michelle into the cafeteria.

"Eww, the food is so nasty," Yukina said, looking at a moldy grilled cheese.

 The girls sat down at an empty table, across from Kuronue, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and the rest of the gang. 

There was a huge argument going on at their table. About what, nobody really knew. Michelle and Snki and Keiko and Genkai fought over who Michelle liked. (Not very loud, of course, Kuronue _was_ sitting right there.) The guys were debating about who should take whom to the dance. Yukina and Botan just blinked at the arguing students.

"Achoo!"

Everyone stopped and blinked at Michelle. "Heh heh," she grinned apologetically. 

"Sneezy sneezy. Achoo! Somebody special's thinking about you!" Botan, Snki and Britsu all cried at the same time.

Everyone blinked at them.

Some of the group started to laugh. Yusuke laughed really hard. Michelle reached over and pushed him off his chair. Everyone laughed at that.

The rest of lunch was spent chatting about homework and evil teachers.

Well, there's the first chapter. I bet you can tell who switched writing. You see we all write little parts, then pass the story on so the other's can add to it. You might want to see if you can find when we switched. Anyway, please review. Thanks! 


	2. Classes

**Wooohooo!! My turn to type!! All run in fear, for I have the book and will continue the story!! Muahahahahahahh!! Okey dokey, so…I'll continue now!!**

**Michelle:** Wait Snki!! We have to do the disclaimer!!

**Britsu:** Yeah!! I'll do it!! Okay we do not, I repeat do not own YuYu Hakusho. There…I did it…^_____^

**Snki:** NO! We do own them!! ***Grabs Hiei and holds him tight*** we do! We do!!

**Lawyers**: Ahem!

**Michelle:** ***Grabs Hiei away from Snki and ties her up, mouth duct taped*** nothing wrong here, heheh…

**Britsu:** Okey dokey on with the fic!!

**Chapter 2:**

Snki blurted out really loud…"OMG!! Mrs. Schmidt is sooo FAT IT'S UNBEARABLE!!" 

Everyone laughed, and the guys who had overheard laughed too. They all laughed so hard that they fell off of their chairs, except for Hiei who was staring blankly at Snki, who was wondering why everyone was on the floor. Hiei never thought that Snki could be that mean, and that his sister would laugh as hard as everyone else…Just then along comes a teacher and drags Snki off by the ear. "Don't forget about me!!" she yelled as she left the room. Everyone laughed again and the rest of the lunchroom was in shock…Just then Snki darted back into the lunchroom. "SHIT ON THE DEVOURED FOOD!!" She yelled and was dragged off again now everyone, except Hiei, was pounding the floor, holding their stomachs, wiping away their tears, and gasping for breath.

       *                                                       *                                                      * 

                                                           ***Later***

All the girls ran over to the window to the office and peeked in. Snki was sitting in a big red chair with her arms folded across her chest. The girls started making faces at Snki, she smiled and waved. The teacher, who was talking to her, turned around and looked confused as she scratched her head. Before the teacher had a chance to know what the heck was going on, Snki had ducked out and ran to her next class with all her friends as they laughed the whole way to class.

*                                                          *                                                         *

***In fourth block***

Snki, Britsu, Michelle, and Genkai all ran off to math, in their class were Kuronue, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama (and a bunch of other people who don't matter). The girls were late, but the teacher didn't care. There were four empty desks by the guys, so they sat there, Michelle farthest away from them.  The teacher went on blabbering about notes or something, Michelle took them down so that the rest could all copy them later…Snki was wading paper balls and throwing them at the guys, while Britsu and Genkai were trying to figure out who would make cute couples for formal…

Genkai thought for a moment "I think Michelle and Kurama would make a cute couple…" 

Michelle over heard this and blushed a little. 

Britsu noticed Michelle and disagreed "No, I think Michelle and Kuronue would make a cute couple…" 

She over heard this and blushed more…

Snki over heard and teased "No, I think Hiei should go with Michelle cause they're both so short!" 

Both Hiei and Michelle over heard and gave Snki a death glare. "Hehe…I said nothing" she said and threw a paper ball at Hiei, he flipped her off…both of them were caught by the teacher and sent to the office.

"Ooh…." Michelle teased. "I think Snki and Hiei should go to the formal together…heheheh"

"Yeah, I think so too." Everyone else in both the guys and girls group said.

Hiei and Snki looked at each other, then turned away and "Hmpf" ed, then walked down to the office together.

"They are such a cute couple!" Britsu said.

Yusuke whispered to Britsu "Yeah, they may be a cute couple, but there's no way Hiei would go, plus isn't it a fact that Snki doesn't wear dresses?"

Michelle, who was taking notes, said "She did wear a dress before, to her sister's wedding…remember?"

"Ooh, yeah…I remember. Man, she shocked everyone!"

*                                                          *                                                         *

***In the office***

"Hiei why did you flip off Stephenie!?"

"Stephenie, who is Stephenie??" Hiei was confused.

Snki stood up…"That's me…" she sat back down.

"So, why did you flip her off!?"

"Hmpf."

"Answer me!!"

Snki lifted her hand a little "Sir…I was throwing paper balls at him."

"Why were you throwing paper balls at him!?"

"It was fun…"

"Fun! FUN! You think school is a joke don't you!?"

"Well, what if I do,"

Hiei stood up. "Why do you harass Snki!? She's innocent!"

"Who is Snki!?"  
  


Snki stood up…"That's me…." And she sat back down.

"What is it with you people and your freakishly weird names!? Get out of my office! You both have detention tomorrow!"

So, they left and went back to class…

"What an ASS!!" Snki thought to herself…

"I agree…' Hiei said to Snki

"With what!?"

"That he's an ass…"

"But…wait, did I say that out loud…?"

"No."

"Then, how…Ooh…"

"Yeah…"

*                                                          *                                                          *

***Back in class***

"Hey! Look, they're back!" Michelle shouted.

"Ms. Stull." The teacher warned.

"I'm sorry Sir…"

The gang laughed**. "Ding dong, dong ding, ding ding, dong ding." **The bell rang and school was out…Snki and Genkai went to soccer practice, the guys had practice too…so, the members who didn't play soccer watched the practice….

**Well, that's all I have to type for now…. I've gotta take a shower and go to bed, but look forward to more soon!! Chao!!!  ~Snki~**


	3. Science!

**Heya!!! I have the book right now so I'm typing again!!! Heheheh…Okey dokey!! On with the ficcie!!!**

**Michelle:** You forgot again!! ***Pummels Snki***

**Snki:** Ouchies!!!!! ***Holds head***

**Michelle:** ***holds a sign that says ("We are poor and own nothing")*** Read it!! Read the sign, it tells all you need to know…for now.

**Britsu: **Now we continue!!! ^____^

**Snki:** Hey wait!!

**Michelle:** No Snki, we're continuing now!!

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day when the group was together again. Snki, Britsu, Michelle, Genkai, Yukina, Kuronue, Youko, Kurama, (A/N: Kurama=Shuiichi, Youko=Youko Kurama), Yusuke, and Hiei all had science. Youko wasn't really part of the group, but he was Kuronue's best friend. The group (except for Youko and Kuro) was talking about various things. The teacher was babbling about something science related, and then announced that they were going to do experiments with chemicals.

"Yay! We get partners!!" Every one shouted, except Hiei who was too busy flipping off Michelle to notice…

The class was fairly big, so everyone had to work in groups of three or more, sooo… Snki, Britsu, Michelle, Genkai, and Yukina were all working together. Everyone else had all gotten in their groups. There was all preps, and jocks, and lots of other random people…except Kuro and Youko.

"Well, who wants these fine gentlemen to be in their group?" The teacher asked before everyone got started…It fell silent. Some preps giggled and made kissy faces at poor Kuro and Youko.

"We have to save them guys!" Snki whispered.

"Yeah!" Michelle jumped out of her seat ass everyone looked.

Kuro and Youko were trying to escape the preps gaze…

"We'll take 'em!" The girls shouted.

"Okay then, it's settled…now get to work! Oh, and Mr. Jaganshi, Please try not to flip Mr. Stull off anymore."

Hiei just shrugged. As soon as the teacher had his back turned, Hiei's finger went up…

"Let's get this experiment started!" The girls yelled.

Kuro and Youko came over to the girl's large table. It was great! Everyone got along and had a bunch of fun, until…Michelle put a bunch of green stuff in a large beaker, then Kuro, unknowing of the green stuff, put some purple stuff in the same beaker…all the girls were watching them.

"Um, Kuro?"

"Yeah Michelle?"

"Did you see the green…uh-oh..."

"Everybody duck!!" Snki yelled.

Much to the girls delight, everyone except the preps had ducked. The preps heard 'a duck!'"

"Aww, a cute ducky!! Where!?"

The beaker sizzled and popped, then…BANG!! The chemicals reacted that set the lab on fire. The girls laughed so hard as the fire alarm went off…Even Kuro and Youko were laughing. So, outside the preps were covered from head to toe with black soot, and the gang was still laughing. The teacher came up to them…"You should pay more attention to what you're doing!"

"Sorry!" The all said then laughed again…

"Hey! Good going guys! You blew up the lab, so now we don't have to go back to stupid science" Yusuke teased.

The teacher overheard. "Yurameshi!! Principal's office now!!"

"Grr…I hate the principal! ***Kicks the teacher*** "Grr...Stupid school.."

"NOW!"

"Grr!!"

*                                                          *                                                          *

***Later***

It wasn't until lunch that the whole group met up again. The guys were still talking about science and the girls had once again returned to the topic of homecoming on Saturday…It was Tuesday…Keiko was trying to guess who Michelle liked, which was starting to annoy them all.

"I've got it! You like Youko!" Keiko said triumphantly.

The girls blinked at her.

"No duh!" Michelle growled. "Every girl in this school likes Youko."

"Not me." Snki said to prove her wrong.

"Liar!" The girls all yelled.

"No, she just likes, Hiei, Britsu teased.

 Everyone stopped talking and looked at Hiei and Snki. Michelle giggled. Hiei flipped her off. Soon the whole table was laughing. Youko came over and sat next to Kuronue. He looked very confused.

"….?"

Michelle, still giggling, waved her hand slightly. "Don't ask."

Youko blinked, and his ear twitched.

"Aw! What a cute little Kitsune!" Britsu cried and glomped Youko.

Everyone blinked O.o

After a while, the group settled down. They began talking again…Suddenly, Youko, Kurama, and Kuronue all stopped.. The three blinked at each other. Youko glanced at the doorway. His ears flipped back and he growled a little. The others turned to the lunchroom doorway….There stood a guy with long black hair and cold blue eyes.

Well, that's all for now!! Aren't I sooo evil? Heheh… I'd say that's a cliffy!! But anywayz hope you enjoyed and wait till next chapter and find out who the mystery character is…(if you don't know already, that is) C ya!!

**~_-{Snki}-_~**


	4. The new student

Well, hello there. It is I, Michelle, bringing you the next chapter of this story. Sorry, I'm really hyper tonight. Lol. Shall I begin? 

Britsu: bad, Michelle, it was you who forgot!

Snki: if you forget, who will remind me?!

M: oops…heh heh. 

B: * holds up sign that says: we do not own yu yu hakusho, or anything related to it. *

M: ah, our old standby. ^_^ Enjoy!

"Karasu," Kuronue hissed. (Yay to all of you who got it right!)

"I thought he was gone…" Yukina said quietly.

Youko shook his head. "He _was_."

"Why'd he come back?" Michelle muttered.

Karasu glanced over at the group. Kurama shivered and turned around. Youko and Kuronue turned quickly, too. Yukina and most of the others looked away also. Michelle, however, defiantly watched Karasu, along with Britsu and Snki. Karasu sneered a little at the three girls. Michelle frowned and turned to her friends. Kurama and Youko both looked a little pale. Kuronue was nervous. (Yeah, I know Kuronue and Karasu never met, but just play along, okay?)  Michelle frowned. Who could possibly make Youko and Kuronue, two of the strongest guys in school, that worried? What was so different about this Karasu? How was he worse than the other bullies of the school?

Gradually, the group started to chatter again. Youko, Kurama, Kuronue, and Michelle stayed silent, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Karasu stood there in the doorway, looking for a place to sit down. He spotted the girls' table, and an empty seat by Snki. He walked over and sat down by her. Snki welcomed him warmly, as she would do with anyone.

"Hi! My name's Snki! How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine, thanks… and please call me Karasu." he gave a faint smile, but it could not be seen because his mask was covering his face. Snki could tell he was smiling by the look in his eyes. 

"Hey, ya know," she said. "I bet you're really cute under that mask, why don't you take it off?"

Karasu slowly slipped the mask from his face, then turned with a smile to meet Snki's eyes sparkling with interest.

"See, I told you," Snki grinned.

One of the preps walked by and smiled at Karasu. "I told you'd be really cute without that mask," Snki grinned again. "You've got the preps drooling over you."

"You think so?" (Wow, this is an odd conversation…)

"Yeah, definitely!" They both smiled. Snki was pulled away by Britsu at the end of lunch.

"What are you thinking, talking to him?"

"I was just being good person, can't I welcome a new student??"

"Well, yeah, but now he's gonna wanna sit with us all the time…!" Britsu said.

"No, he won't…"

"Alright…alright"

"Hey," Snki cried. "What's tomorrow's spirit thingy?" (In our school, the week before Homecoming is Spirit week where all the student's can dress up. The events were: um…well, all I can remember were dress up day/ghetto day (they changed it to dress up day because of complaints) mismatch day, and spirit day…. oh well.)

I guess that's all for now. I hope you like it. In the next few chapters, there will be fun with spirit days… (Muahaha!) And some very interesting Homecoming couples… I will say no more. Please review!


	5. Ghetto day!

**Okey dokey!! Here we go!!! Ooh, it's me again!!! Snki, your everyday hurt person ^____^ **

**Snki: Okay!! On Now!!! **

**Britsu: Wait!!**

**Michelle: Nope…it says, here we don't own any thing…**

**Sign literally says: here you don't own anything ^__^ thank you, come again!!**

Snki & Britsu: O.o *sweat drop* 

**-Chapter 5-**

 "It's 'ghetto day' tomorrow!" Britsu cheered sarcastically. 

"Awright!!" Snki cheered

Michelle walked bye just then. "Uh…I'm not gonna ask…"

"Okay then...but we'll tell ya anywayz!!" They both shouted. "Tomorrow is Ghetto day!! Heheh…"

"Ooh, okay…but what's that got to do with anything!?"

both girls shrugged and said, "I dunno."

***later***

Kuwabara walks up, dressed in a backwards cap, baggy clothes, his underwear hanging out O.o*sweat drop*, One pant leg rolled up.

"Yo, was sup mah' homies!?!" Kuwabara proceeded to give 'the rock' to everyone..

Everyone: O.o ***sweat drop***

"Yo, dawgs, where's yo phat rags!?"

"Pardon me!?" Michelle was a little confused along with everyone else.

"Yo, ya'll didn't get jiggy wit it fo' ghetto day!?"

Britsu and Snki leaned over to Michelle. "Michelle! Set him straight before he gets shot or sumthin."

"Right!" Michelle nodded, but before she could do anything, kuwabara had taken his 'Big Momma' Yukina and walked, um…limped, no….sagged!! That's it, sagged to class.

Snki looked over at Hiei…he looked more angry than usual…

***In class***

The whole gang fell over anime style as they saw Yusuke walk by in a do rag. -.-' everyone yelled at Yusuke. "Ghetto day is tomorrow!!"

Yusuke, who ignored everyone, said, "Wazzup my nigar!?"

Genkai reacted kind of harsh…"If you ever call me a nigar again, I will kick yo azz so hard yo be crappin blood!!"

Yusuke: O.O ***sweat drop***

Everyone else: O.O ***sweat drop…Blinks***

^__^*sweat drop* "Um, Hey we're gonna be late for class guys, lets go!"

"looks like Yusuke and kuwabara aren't the only ones who are confused about ghetto day…" Snki stated.

Everyone laughed as the all headed for health! (BUM,  bum, buuum) Bowman's back!!

**Well, that's all for now sorry it's so short…^.^' but my mom is making me get off the computer and I won't have the book for a while, sooo… yeah…the end of chapter 5, is now!!! C ya!!! G2g to bed!!! Nighty night!!!                                                            ~Snki~**


	6. return of the evil teacher of doom!

Hi! It's Michelle! I'm back! And I'm bringing you the next chapter!! I want to apologize for the language… it can get bad at times, but that's why this is pg 13. Anyway, to understand this chapter, you must know that we our health teacher, Mrs. Bowman, was a demon and we supposedly killed her…

We own nothing!!!

So, the gang walks in and takes seats all in the back of the health room…the teacher turned around in her chair. It was…(dun dun dun) Mrs. Bowman!

Snki jumped up and screamed, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?! I thought we killed you already!" 

Mrs. Bowman, smiling as always, yelled at Snki, "Ms. Kerr…please sit down and zip the lip."

"But…but…you're…you're supposed to be dead!"

"Does it look like I'm dead?" returned Bowman.

"Noooooo"

 "Well, that settles it then, I am not dead, and you'll be sorry you ever messed with me! Now lets continue on with our research about "babies" (our teacher says babies in a really weird way…)…" She rambled on about "babies" and such but the gang wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, they chatted about if Mrs. Schmidt had come back too, or not…da da daaa!! (Mrs. Schmidt was an art teacher we had…) 

Kurama noticed Hiei's unusual mad face. He could tell Hiei was mad about something…. but what? "Hiei, what's the matter?" 

"…"

"Hm…I see…"

"You say one word to anyone but her and you're dead." Hiei growled.

"I never thought that you could be jealous of Karasu." Kurama muttered.

Hiei stood up and shouted. "I am NOT jealous of Karasu!"

Kurama laughed and smiled slightly, while the rest of the class just stared in confusion. Snki, sitting at her desk, was thinking hard about why Hiei would be jealous of Karasu… _Hmm…why would Hiei be jealous of Karasu…It can't be because he sat with me at lunch…could it? _She looked up at Hiei. He was staring straight forward and blushing. Snki frowned and thought, _Hiei, if you're reading my mind, look at me…_ Hiei looked and Snki jumped up. "Ah ha!!"

"Snki, sit down. You're gonna get in trouble…" Britsu tried to make Snki sit but she refused.

"No! You…I know why!" she was cut off by Mrs. Bowman, who was smiling (as always) and in a singing voice she said. "Ooh Stephenie…will you please sit down…NOW!"

"NO!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"Go to the office then…"

"NO!"

"GO! NOW! STEPHENIE!"

"Grr…fine!" she kicked Bowman on the way out.

                        *In the office *

"And why were you sent here now?"

"Uhh…. I stood up and yelled 'Ah ha!' in class…"

"Ooh, well since you and Hiei didn't serve you detention…you get to clean the bathrooms!"

"What?!"

"I'm calling him down as we speak."

"What?!"

"I'm calling him…"

"No, no…I heard that…what do you mean… Ahhh! He's coming! He's coming!"

"Wha?"

 "Ack! He's here!"

"What are you talking about?"

Hiei walked through the door and overheard it all. He looked at Snki and blushed. "…"

~~ ~~ ~~ 

Well, that's all I've got for now. We'll update again soon. Please, please, please review!!! Please! 


End file.
